The means for interconnection of electronic components is an important consideration in the design of modern equipment. Some applications require sophisticated systems to permit data flow through the connector at high frequencies and at high speeds. Such connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,593, Grabbe et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,369, Grabbe et al and application Ser. No. 07/996,751 filed Dec. 24, 1992, Mroczkowski et al. In these documents, two electronic components such as two printed wiring boards are interconnected by a system of contacts, referred to as a land grid array. In this array, an interposer is sandwiched between the electronic components such that as the contact surfaces of the electronic components are moved towards one another, contact is made with the opposing surfaces of the interposer. The interposer, as disclosed in the known art, has contact elements in the form of loop-shaped contact springs in mirror image symmetry connected by a bight portion. The spring portions of the contact elements provide a contact force at the interface between the interposer and the electronic component. The configuration of the contact spring and the interposer module has necessitated that the interposer be hand assembled which has resulted in a device which cannot be produced rapidly or economically.
The applicants have recognized that there is a need for an interposer which can be assembled by automated means and which can withstand multiple mating/unmating cycles for use with different devices or for reuse in the same device.